<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i just wanna make you feel good now by danamulder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748324">i just wanna make you feel good now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/danamulder/pseuds/danamulder'>danamulder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexy, Some Sex, fluffy stuff, intimate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:14:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/danamulder/pseuds/danamulder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>mulder has a surprise for scully. what is it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder &amp; Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i just wanna make you feel good now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE BEST FRIEND EVER.<br/>this fic is dedicated to P, my best friend. luv u dear, i hope you like this.<br/>for all the others, hope u like this too lol</p><p>the title is based on the song make it better, by anderson paak :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His hands were everywhere. In one second, on her face. Another, her auburn hair. A blink of an eye, and he was pulling her closer by the waist, slowly. She felt every inch of her body shiver, so close to him. His breath was almost tasteable, as they weren't kissing just yet. However, their noses touched briefly, and Mulder opened his eyes for a second, only to whisper:</p><p>"Please, come here. Stay with me".</p><p>Scully nodded, unable to say no. The way he asked that could only be described as irresistible. She probably didn't know how far he would go to have her with him, at all moments. Mulder loved her so much, he wouldn't know what to do without her. Ever since that first day, when they first met, she was the only thing he could possibly think about.</p><p>"I'm here, Fox. I'll always be here".</p><p>She made a vow there. And she was aware of it. He was crazy for her, but that didn't reduce what she felt for him. Before, Scully didn't understand his ways, the way he would go on and on with his theories. She respected him, of course, but she had some issues regarding all of that. But he was always there, for her. After she was abducted, he was there. When she found out about the cancer, he was there.</p><p>And slowly, Scully realized she was falling for him, too.</p><p>She placed both her arms above his shoulders, waiting for him to come and get her. He surely did that, conquering every part, piece by piece. First, that longing kiss, where it just seemed like they were trying to remember each other. Trying to savor that moment for themselves. Alone in Mulder's apartment, there were no boundaries. No FBI agents, no Cigarette Smoking Man, no Skinner or whatever the fuck would try to get on their way.<br/>
For them, the only thing that existed was one another.</p><p>Still keeping a slow pace, Mulder placed his hands on the buttons of her shirt, as if he was asking for permission. Without breaking the kiss, she nodded, unable to refuse such request. He undid the buttons without a hurry, while kissing her so tenderly, softly. Her only response was a low, muffled moan, as if saying "I miss you" to him.</p><p>They broke the kiss for a few seconds, in order for her to take off the shirt, revealing a simple blue bra. However, he didn't do the same, which made Scully look at him in suspicion.</p><p>"What are you hiding, Mulder?", she giggled, while leaving the shirt on the crappy sofa of his living room.</p><p>"Nothing. Why do you say that?", he answered, winking at her.</p><p>Mulder pointed to his bedroom, and they walked together through the hallway, holding hands like silly teenagers. Once he closed the door, she decided to take things to another level, pressing him against the wall.</p><p>"Tell me what's on your mind. I'm not asking", Scully whispered, leading her mouth to his neck afterwards. He bit his lip, feeling pretty confident not to tell the woman what he was planning. Even though her kisses through his collarbone made that task harder than it seemed.</p><p>"That's a no-no", the man replied, leading his hands to her bare back, and then to the bra straps, pulling them down. "Are you in a hurry or something, Scully?", he laughed to himself. Of course he liked the dirtiness, the quickness and another moments where they just did everything in a rush. Probably his favorite ones.</p><p>But he was commited to something new that night.</p><p>"No. But I don't like when you're hiding things from me", she complained, stopping the whole trail she was doing through his collarbone, neck and jaw, while running her nails on the back of his neck. He stayed silent, which only annoyed her even more. He was having a lot of fun with that, obviously. It was Mulder, after all.</p><p>"Hey", he held her face on his hands, looking at her with a calming smile. "Don't be so anxious. Just you wait".</p><p>Although she wasn't understanding the purpose of all that suspense, Scully nodded once again, and he kept the smile on his face, grabbing her by the ass and carrying her tiny body to the bed. Her confused expression was replaced by a sassy, open-wided smile, and she held his face like he held hers a few seconds before, kissing Mulder more and more.</p><p>He placed her carefully on his bed, and pulled her pants down, which she happily had helped. After leaving the piece of clothing on the ground, he only stopped to take off his tie, and then to have a good look at her almost-nude body. Mulder realized she was wearing a lingerie set, besides its simplicity. The dark blue was just perfect for her skin color.</p><p>"Goddamn, Scully. This is just... not fair", he stated, completely baffled, as he lied on the bed above her. She could only nod at him, feeling mesmerized by how beautiful he was, even if he was still dressed. His messy hair falling on his face, the creased white shirt, and the fucking jeans. He was the one not being fair, not her.</p><p>"Mulder, can you just stop with the whole surprise stuff? I swear, I like it a lot, but... I just need your hands on me. Really", the redhead laughed at him, feeling a little bit tense. A good tension, obviously, but she was about to get mad at him. What the hell was he planning?</p><p>"Oh, Dana... you're just perfect", he laughed back at her, and he obeyed her request, but not in the way she was pleading. "Do you really want to know what I have planned for you? It's going to ruin the surprise", Mulder asked, having his fingers sliding through her belly.</p><p>"Yes".</p><p>"I just wanna make you feel good now. Please, be patient. I promise it'll be worth it".</p><p>Her lips were pressed together, as she usually did when she was thinking about what Mulder had just said. Curious to know how it would turn out, she replied with a shy "okay". Scully felt a little embarrassed for having pushed him, and he quickly realized that.</p><p>"Don't be mad at yourself. I know it's difficult to resist to... this", he pointed at himself, which only made both of them chuckle. "But I'll stop talking. It's time to show you what I have in mind".</p><p>As soon as he said that, Mulder just dived in her. In every single way. She suddenly wasn't able to see where he was every time. At first, he felt his mouth biting softly her earlobe, then her neck being licked and kissed. Afterwards, it was her nipples, when he took her bra off. Scully was taking deep breaths, attempting to recompose herself, which was totally unsuccessful. He was sucking and biting with such ferocity she was just going insane. It was slow and fast at the same time. His neediness was palpable. It was explicit how Mulder was completely devoted to her.</p><p>"Jesus Christ... Mulder...", she was just saying random words, feeling her insides devour her. Her legs were trembling, the heat irrigating through her body and driving her insane, little by little.</p><p>"You're just so perfect, Scully... I want to... worship... every... single... part", he answered to her claims, his voice muffled by her breasts. "Please, don't let me forget about any of them".</p><p>Mulder definitely wasn't forgetting anything at all. Now, he was so close to take off her last piece of underwear. He was about to get there, and Scully was getting impatient, but he was damn right: it was being worth it. Every kiss, every touch of his hands on her body. The only thing she could hold on to was his hair, which she continously caressed.</p><p>If it was only up to him, he would just have her. Right there, spot on. But he was commited to something else at that moment, even though the temptation was knocking at his door. Hearing her pleading, her moaning, was also driving him crazy.</p><p>He rose from her belly to steal her a kiss, an act she was eagerly reciprocating, pulling his face closer with her hands. In order to make him pay a little bit due to all of the suffering Mulder was inflicting on her, Scully bit his lip and pushed it a little bit.</p><p>"You're forgetting one part".</p><p>"I'm very aware of it, Scully", he nodded, his face a little bit flushed with all the kissing. Cute and hot at the same time.</p><p>"Then why don't you do something about it?", she replied, fast and fierce. The man smiled at her.</p><p>"I most certainly will".</p><p>In a matter of seconds, his face was lost between her legs, kissing her thighs, then his tongue stimulating her, which only made Scully go insane. Her low moans were replaced by louder ones, not even remotely embarrassed of the scandal she was creating. He could only smile to himself, knowing he was the reason behind that. Her hands were holding his hair, but also forcing his face a little bit further. She could only crave more and more.</p><p>"Mulder...", she whispered, breathless and out of control. "I want you". It was the only thing Scully could plead for.</p><p>"Not just yet", his answered was muffled, although understandable. "I haven't finished. You haven't, either".</p><p>"Okay, but.. oh, my God".</p><p>She was about to complain, when, all of a sudden, his finger was inside her. His only goal for the day was what he promised her, a few moments before. It didn't matter how she was driving him crazy, how he wanted her so bad he could drop dead, just there. Hearing her call his name was torture. Mulder just loved her so much, it could easily be some sort of obsession.</p><p>He wouldn't know what to do without her. He just didn't deserve all of that.</p><p>Even though the man promised her that he would take things slow, after hearing her begging for it, over and over, the only thing Mulder could do was to obey, kissing and licking faster and faster, drawing circles here and there. She was also doing her part, taking her other hand to her breasts and rubbing the nipples, maximizing her pleasure.</p><p>In a while, Scully's legs were trembling, and she came while calling for him again, which only made him want her more. He lifted his head up, looking at her flushed face with a proud smile. She was still recovering from it, but was able to look at him the same way.</p><p>"I loved that. A lot, in fact".</p><p>"Told you it would be worth it", he lifted one of his eyebrows, then crawling to lie next to her at his bed.</p><p>"You could've just told me before", she shrugged, receiving a shaking head in response.</p><p>"Your reaction was way better than I had previously predicted. If I had told you, you wouldn't react the same way".</p><p>"Are you doing my psychological analysis, Mulder?", her reaction was to giggle at him, not believing he was saying that.</p><p>"No. I'm doing a sex analysis".</p><p>Mulder answered her while taking off his shirt, and leaning closer to her, in order to embrace her in his arms. She gladly accepted the idea, but realized something: Scully haven't done anything for him so far.</p><p>"Shut up. Aren't we going to do something about you?", she asked, incapable to believe that she had let him do all that, without asking for anything in return.</p><p>"No, it's all right. The only thing I was focusing was you".</p><p>"It's definitely not. And I'm going to solve that".</p><p>As she replied, Scully climbed on top of him, holding his arms while having a naughty look on her face. He bit his lip, thinking about how she looked beautiful there. How he was able to love and desire so much a person.</p><p>"I haven't asked for anything, you know..."</p><p>"You didn't have to. Just relax, because now I am the one who wants to make you feel good".</p><p>"Whatever you say, Dana".</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>